In recent years, with people's increasing awareness of privacy protection and challenges in security of funds in the field of mobile payments, biometric identification technology has become extremely hot. Currently, one of the biometric identification technologies widely applied on cellphones is fingerprint identification. By far, fingerprint identification has become one of the standard configurations of middle- and high-end cellphones.
For current cellphone display screens, the optical fingerprint identification function key is mostly disposed at the home key, and the sensor is typically a silicon-based Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) or Charge Coupled Device (CCD). Generally, CMOS and CCD can be used to obtain a better fingerprint identification effect. However, CMOS and CCD are usually external custom components, and their integration with display components is not ideal. Meanwhile, the high cost of CMOS and CCD leads to an increase in the cost of the entire display screen without bring any extra value thereto.
Therefore, it is an urgent technical problem to design a low-cost and compact fingerprint identification assembly with a good fingerprint identification effect.